Janus
Personality: Honest, Friendly, Cooperative, Courteous, Flexible, and Open-Minded Prime Power: Heliokinesis/ Menekinesis Junus has Heliokinesis. The power to control and generate solar energy with one’s mind. Junus can direct and bend the flow of the sun’s power, causing sun spot reactions, UV emission, and promote plant growth. Can cause geomagnetic storms and generate solar wind. Middle level users can induce power solar flares. Some of his abilities are as followed: shoot a beam of solar energy, produce light, to blind opponents, charge solar-based technology (solar panels), and become pure solar energy. Janus has Menekinesis. The ability to manipulate lunar energy. The power to control and generate lunar energy with one’s mind. Janus can direct and bend moonlight, manipulate the tides, influence nocturnal animals, generate gravitational pressures, and even modify moon phases. He can also perform a type of photosynthesis that is based in lunar energy, allowing him to go days (or indefinitely) without normal food or sleep. By controlling lunar energy he is capable of shooting energy orbs, beams, waves, and even generating lunar shields for protection. By channelling moon energy, Janus is also capable of inducing sleep in his victims. Could also influence the tides within a small area, though this does not allow you to fully control water, it does allow making waves or creating still waters. In some cases, Janus is capable of generating lunar energy from his body in order to heal the injuries of other beings. Secondary Mutation:Shared knowledge. Both Janus and Junus now have shared knowledge. This is a passive ability in that it’s active most of them, so when they are within close proximity of each other they have access to the other’s knowledge and skills. The shared knowledge and skills last for as long as they are close, but the longer they’re together the more permanent the shared knowledge and skills become. For something simple such as a person’s name, it would become permanent knowledge within moments. For something like a fighting skill the permanency wouldn’t take effect a week to take effect. Power Grid Ratings Intelligence 4 Strength 2 Speed 3 Durability 5 Energy Projection 4 Fighting Skills 3 Skills/Interests: Teamwork, Analytical, Swimming, Reading, Designing, Painting Short Background: Janus and Junus are identical twins, born December 9th 1992, during a total lunar eclipse. From birth the two brothers were inseparable and were constantly mistaken for each other. They never knew their father since he had died before they were born. By chance they always were in the same class, and even in high school they even took the same classes. They were naturally good at anything they did, and picked up new things quickly. Their mutant powers came out at the same time as well, which was during the total solar eclipse on March 29th, 2006. They were having an outing with their mother when it happened. At first it was a minor flash show, but within a month they had started to develop their powers and gained a bit of control over them. Over the next 5 years they gained enough training to live normal lives, keeping each other in check. But with recent turn of events they have agreed that they need help with their powers and with their mother’s approval have left for Xavier’s Institute.